


A private visit

by BookSongs



Series: Тоска (Toska) - Aching of the Soul & Longing for the impossible [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical Hetalia, Historical References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookSongs/pseuds/BookSongs
Summary: Europe has been plunged into chaos and rulers consider their options as to how the French chaos can be contained.America himself fights against the French at sea, while across the pond the Europeans try to halt Napoleon and his nation from further territorial advances.And the young nation, not at sea but at home, welcomes an unexpected visitor.And yet you live – out of curiosity always expecting something new... - Mikhail Lermontov





	A private visit

_And yet you live – out of curiosity always expecting something new... - Mikhail Lermontov, Russian poet  
_

 

Late 1790s

 

"Sir, a guest for you has arrived.", a man in his 50s entered the small, yet still ample office. His hair had recently begun to turn white at its edges but since he was, like most government officials, opting to wear a white periwig anyways, this was barely noticeable for the average onlooker. However those who saw him more often of course had taken notice. Including the other man in the office, sitting behind a way too large wooden desk for his still relatively small figure. He was a lot younger, actually looking more like a teenager that should be in school, not the same mansion as the president himself. And yet he belonged here and not behind a school bench.  
  
"A guest? For me? - Are you sure they aren't looking for the president?", the younger displayed a rather disinterested demeanor, his eyes trained on a document in his left hand. Albeit it was clear from the look in his eyes that there barely could be something less exciting than said piece of paper.  
"Positive Sir, they asked to see you specifically not Sir Adams."  
The younger looked up, quickly and carelessly abandoning whatever it had been in favour of carding himself through his wheat blond hair. What would he give for having a mirror around for these occasions.  
  
"Me as in Alfred?", he hastily asked.  
"No Sir, as in the United States."  
"WHAT?"  
Alfred jumped up from his post behind the large wooden desk.  
"It's another country? Why haven't you told me."  
"I-", but the older man, one of the few entrusted by the president himself to keep an eye on the nation for when he was too busy, was interrupted when the door opened.  
A familiar face appeared in the doorframe.  
  
"RUSSIA?!"  
"Da, it's nice to see you too Amerika."  
"What are you doing here? Why – I mean I really didn't expected you. I-", Alfred took a deep breath trying to collect himself somewhat before he pointed to the chair opposite to his own, "Uhm would you like to take a seat?"

While Russia considered his options, the younger country waved towards the still present American diplomat signaling him it was ok to leave now.  
  
As soon as the door clicked the older one replied: "Thank you but I won't stay long."  
"But you just came.", protested the other.  
  
Russia had to admit it felt somewhat nice to see the other implying he'd like for the older to stay a tad longer, even if this wasn't the kind of behaviour and tone you'd expect from a fellow nation. Normally most nations weren't very keen on keeping him any longer than necessary.  
He was here against official orders so he'd have to leave before the tsar got message of his 'spontaneous' journey to the United States. His ruler may have thrown the option of recognising the younger nation as such into the room a few times now, toying with the idea of cooperating in the ongoing fighting against the French. But so far he had also thrown the same idea out of the window again more than once, not wanting to anger the British with them currently being on the same side as the Russians.  
Yet somehow Russia had found himself tempted to visit the younger one nevertheless.  
Something about the other who had barely reached up to his chest last time they had met, had struck a cord with him, indeed intrigued him.  
So young, hardly more than a teenage boy, but already having fought off the colonial rule of the English, however not having lost his childishness in the conflict or what followed.  
Maybe it was the seemingly pure and honest character that had caught Russia's genuine interest, after all those years amongst dozens of suspicious faces this one seemed a lot more friendly and open. Not that he and America were friends at the moemnt, and maybe they'd never be, but somehow he was keen on this change of interaction. Talks not filled with underlying mistrust and dislike. Not that he cared much for what the British or the Prussians were thinking of him, let alone that he was any different. The younger one on the other hand- He was curious.  
But this wasn't the time to contemplate this matters.

 

"I don't think this is the official protocol England and your politicians have taught you.", Russia said smirking at the other. It wasn't meant to be insulting and he hoped America would not misinterpret what he had said, but he indeed liked teasing the younger a little.  
"Oh god – sorry, uhm you can just enter again and i'll try. I just thought it'd be nice if you stayed a little, sorry I know it's not really my place to ask and all that.", replied the blond, nearly stumbling upon his own words.  
"No it's fine." , Russia answered, gesturing dismissively to the American, his smile still in place.  
"Oh ok, then uhm can I ask you why you're here? I mean not that I'm not happy or anything but this was really unexpected and just, I don't know. I may not have been as attentive when getting any lectures like that , so uhm - Do nations sometimes just drop by?", the younger had grown increasingly embarassed during his sudden outburst, his cheeks had turned a slight pink while he was trying to look the taller straight into his eyes. He began fidgeting anxiously in his chair waiting for a response.  
Russia wasn't sure as to why America felt obliged to keep his eyes on him but it didn't really bother him either.  
"Well in this case it may be better I sit down for a little after all.", and within seconds the pale country had taken the seat he had been offered earlier. He wouldn't stay longer but with how nervous the other appeared he figured it'd be better to ease the situation a little by being at eye level with the younger.  
  
"I'm not here on a states visit, which means for you that I'm not here to recognise you or anything alike. You could say it's a private visit. Albeit my tsar has shown interest in you as well recently."  
"He has? Does that mean he wants to recognise me? - Is this like a notice in advance then? Is it private because it's _not yet_ official?"  
"No, not yet at least. I simply came by as I was in the area anyways.", the latter was of course a lie, but America didn't need to know that. But truly Russia wasn't sure why he had come. Maybe he had just needed a break from all this Western Europeans, especially France and Britain.  
"Oh okay.", disappointment creeped into America's voice. Russia couldn't tell if it was unconscious or not but it was without doubt reflecting in the other's eyes as well as they seemed to dim a little at his response.  
"Patience doesn't seem to be a friend of your's.", the taller teased.  
"Don't worry I can guarantee you, you're on your best way to gain the full respect of my tsar. You'll just have to wait a bit more.", he added quickly in a reconciliatory tone.  
"Even more?", the American groaned at the setback but he also seemed to relax a little, at least he wouldn't have to be as formal then.  
  
"Well uhm then is there anything you'd like to talk about?"  
"Nyet, not specifically, just tell me how have you been since we met in St. Petersburg?"  
"I don't know. I'm officially independent now since my people won against the British but you know that. George became my first president and now it's John. And now France wants to have all the money back he gave to me but we don't want to give it back because well his old government gave it to us. So now we have this scuffle at sea. But maybe you know all this. Or maybe I should explain this in more detail. I –"  
"Not how your country has been Amerika. You. How have you been, little one?"  
"Is that important?", cheeped the younger quickly. It was odd to have anyone but his own people ask about him as person, not as country.  
"Just if you'd like to tell me of course.", Russia amended his request swiftly, a genuine smile still in place.  
  
The other sighed.  
"I don't know, it is weird. And I'm still trying to figure out things I guess. It's still a bit overwhelming and uhm it's just like there's no one I can really like trust and rely on with France now not being the same. I mean I don't regret throwing out England, I'm incredibly happy that I'm independent now but there's not really anyone to talk to, besides politicians of course. But they aren't nations you know.", America exhaled audibly, "It's just weird."  
  
Russia gave the other a long look, never letting his smile leave his face.  
"We all feel like that when we are new to the world stage. This will pass."  
"Wait; you want to tell me you felt like that too? But you seem so sure and all- I mean England, France, Prussia none of you guys ever seem to struggle with this and I mean then there's me and I'm just- I don't know. I never thought about it like this."  
Russia hated to admit any weaknesses, to anyone, his own rulers included, yet he found himself compelled to lift the spirits of the other a little.  
"You should have seen me when I was first meeting with all the others. I just wanted to go back to Russia as quickly as I could. I can tell you I was just as unsure and insecure as you are."  
"No way you were. You're a giant you could never be afraid of anything.", America had begun smiling again, his amusement at imagining the European nations as young insecure fraidy-cats evident.  
"We all were, little one.", Russia replied in a slight giggle. While he had hated feeling this way back in the day, the sudden delight of the younger had somehow reached him as well.  
"And I wasn't always a 'giant'. I've grown a lot since then."  
"You have been just as small as I am someday? You must be kidding. You're the tallest nation I've ever met."  
"You haven't met that many if I recall that correctly.", teased the Russian.  
"Fair but still you are. You have to tell me more about these things.", the younger inquired humour lacing his voice now instead of disappointment or insecurity.  
"Nyet little one, that is a conversation for another time.", the older smiled back.  
"Ohhh"  
"But I'm sure you must have seen England being anxious more than once. After all he complained so often about not knowing how to raise another nation properly.", the latter was a bit of a stretch but it wasn't a lie and frankly Russia liked hearing these stories of England for once not acting like he was the best the world had seen but simply overburdened by his younger brother as well.  
"Oh god you're so right. He was acting weird all day long when I picked up my first swear words."  
  
A few more minutes passed America talking a bit about his 'childhood' remembering the moments when he had actually seen England doubtfull as well. How the Brit had not known how to handle the younger colony at times, each 'disaster' funnier than the previous one. Carefully he sticked with the times long before the revolution, as to keep everything light with Russia sometimes throwing in questions out of genuine interest and to avoid the topic as well. Until the taller suddenly interrupted the blond.  
  
"It was very nice listening to what a terrible of a father Anglia has been but I'm afraid I have to leave now.", Russia said a slight chuckle still accompanying his voice after the last anecdote of the rebellious child and the swamped older brother.  
The taller man rose from his chair, straightening himself and plucking a little at his uniform before he offered his hand to the other.  
"So soon?", America pouted.  
"I'm sure you have business waiting for you as well with all the paperwork on your desk.", Russia smirked before continuing, "As I said this was a private visit, but keep on growing Amerika and next time I may come by for other reasons. And in that case I may stay longer as well if you wish so."  
"I will, you better bet on that."  
"You're quite rash, aren't you?"  
"Well reservation hasn't gotten me anywhere so far."  
Russia chuckled a little at America's reply before he nudged with his head to his hand once more.  
  
"Goodbye little one."  
"Bye tall guy.", the younger returned shaking the Russian's hand.  
  
And while Russia began making up excuses for the tsar as to why he had just visited the other – it'd just have to do something with France and his ruler should be a little less angry – America eagerly examined the work filling his desk.  
He wanted to gain the recognition of the other, and he'd gain it even if it was quite an effort, he was sure of it.  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Towards the end of the 18th century the Russian emperor at the time Paul I indeed considered recognising the United States on the grounds that both nations were currently involved in wars against France with Napoleon as the new leader of the state following the French revolution.  
> While the French nor the Americans ever officially declared war it has become known as 'Quasi-War' fought almost entirely at sea between the two nations. The main cause was that the US government refused to pay back debt they had owed the absolutist monarchy under Ludwig XVI, citing that they had been granted the money by the old French government and that they therefore would not pay these debts to the new one.  
> The French were outraged and began a series of attacks on American ships, and soon this became a naval conflict between the two. Hostilities were officially ceased in 1800 with the signing of the Convention of 1800.  
> Russia around the same time had joined the second coaltion in the second coalition war alongside Great Britain and the Holy Roman Empire (and others) with the goal to contain chaos spreading from France throughout Europe.  
> Paul I considered recognising the United States in gaining another ally against the French however no serious steps were taken and when after defaming defeats of the Russian army Russia pulled out of the conflict the issue was scrapped completely by the tsar.
> 
> John Adams did not live in the White House during his early presidency when it was still being built, indeed he occupied a mansion in Philadelphia known as Market Street Mansion and only moved to DC in November 1800.


End file.
